


What Happens on Tatooine, Stays on Tatooine

by Dont_forget_your_towel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Rey, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rey is gross but Kylo likes it, Reylo - Freeform, Surprise Sex, Training Montage, bottom kylo, butt stuff, fart kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_forget_your_towel/pseuds/Dont_forget_your_towel
Summary: When training turns in to a rootin' tootin' unexpectedly good time.





	What Happens on Tatooine, Stays on Tatooine

 

 

“Again.” Kylo looked down at Rey, whom he had knocked down to the ground for the third time in a row. He held out his hand to help her up only for her to bat it away.  
  
“I’ve got it, okay?” She spat, staggering to her feet. Kylo frowned.

“If you did, truly, then how come you keep making the same mistakes?” Rey and Kylo had been practicing the same exercise for a little over an hour. It seemed simple enough at first- disarm Kylo from attacking her. What she didn’t expect was for him to practically disappear- physically, and through the Force.

Her eyes began to water with frustration. “Well maybe if you would tell me how I’m supposed to be avoiding your attacks instead of just TELLING me to avoid them-“ Her raised voice was interrupted by Kylo’s deep, staccato baritone.

“You have to be prepared for anything”. His statement seemed to be swallowed by the nothingness that surrounded them. “Your solution is in the Force, and you would have it if you were focused. I wouldn’t catch you off guard. You would feel it. You would just react.” He straightened himself up to stand tall, looking down at Rey through slitted lids.  Rey covered her eyes and groaned in frustration. She turned around to face the desert sunset.

The violent orange and red of the setting binary suns of Tatooine turned what little whisps of cloud to dreamy candy pastels against an ultramarine sky. The scenery almost made Rey forget the unbelievable series of events that brought them together in the first place. After the Resistance had escaped from Crait, as a surprise to nobody in the galaxy, Hux had seized control of the First Order. It had happened in a matter of hours. Kylo’s own Knights of Ren had betrayed him whilst they were away looking for lost Empire artifacts. It was a shock when he had discovered evidence the former galactic Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, was still alive. It was inconceivable he had to fight his way out alive against his own knights and troops to safety. It was devastating when he had discovered the reason why.

The firey glow of the mountain range to the east, their peaks ablaze had an intensity about them that made her chest ache. She had first felt it when she closed the door on Kylo on Crait. It returned again, after General Organa had shared Kylo had contacted her on a secure line with news of what had transpired. The ache had exploded in to a supernova, lighting her nerves on fire when she met Kylo on this godforsaken desert planet to train. The sensual, confident, and curious man she had been acquainted with in their force visions last year was nothing like the man before her. He was a strange mix of unrelenting, focused, sullen, and empty-

Her reminiscing was interrupted when she felt his hand, surprisingly gentle and warm, cover her dirty shoulders.

“That’s enough for today. Let’s go.” He gave her shoulder a squeeze and turned away. Rey grabbed her wrappings and belt from the ground while Kylo tried to start the ancient landspeeder unsuccessfully. Kylo grunted and cursed, looking around the vehicle’s control panel. Rey wearily fastened her wrap to her shoulders to keep out the incoming desert chill, her belt to her waist.

“Did you press down on the throttle when you flipped the engine switch?” She leaned over the driver side of the vehicle, her elbow pointed accusingly at the driver.

Kylo flushed, pressed the throttle down with his foot,  flipped the engine switch, and the old landspeeder rumbled its engines to life. Rey smiled smugly, sauntering around the front of the hovercraft. She hopped in the passenger side. Kylo, completely ignoring Rey, kept his eyes forward on the darkening desert as they sped off.

Rey looked over at Kylo’s expressionless face bathed in the fading light. She had met him again a week ago at Mos Eisley Spaceport. Much like now, they had traveled in starlit silence to a womp-rat infested moisture farm that was abandoned long ago. She had learned while cleaning out the furry squatters next day that this was the boyhood home of his uncle and her mentor, Luke Skywalker.

The speeder came to a gradual stop as they reached their hideaway in the desert. The quiet enveloping the pair was a stark contrast to the twinkling turmoil of the galaxy glittering above them. The couple made their way in to the warm, inviting space below.  They had settled in to routine neither of them had had to negotiate. Kylo cooks their morning, mid-day, and evening meals, Rey repairs the equipment around the farm while he cooks, they train, they sleep.

“I fixed the conservator this morning before we left,” Rey offered, hanging her wrappings and belt on the wall. Kylo hummed in acknowledgement. He opened the door to the refrigeration unit, looking at it with intense concentration.

“We’re lower on food earlier than I planned,” He glared back at Rey.

“Oh? Am I responsible for this somehow?” She crossed her tanned, dirty arms over her chest.

Kylo’s eyes sparkled in moment of accusatory silence before he spoke. They had ended their hand to hand training early that day for Kylo to prepare an old family recipe: Bantha Surprise.  Rey had devoured most of the meat and vegetables he had intended to use over the next few days.

 “I’m not going let a good, hot meal go to waste. And I was hungry.” Rey retorted.

“It wouldn’t have gone to waste, it was supposed to be part of tonight’s dinner.” Kylo ran his fingers through his long, wavy locks taking note of the grit and sweat on his scalp. He sighed, turning around to face Rey.

“We’ll have to go in to town tomorrow. “ He groaned. He rested a palm over his forehead, his other hand on his hip.

“Best make it worth the trip. I’ll make a list of parts we need,” Rey said, ignoring Kylo’s frustration over their food situation. She wasn’t about to let him make her feel guilty about eating too much after starving her whole life. “I’m going to check on the water pump.” She announced. Turning away, she left Kylo alone in the kitchen.

The tall, lanky man stood alone, feeling suddenly lonely in the empty space. He shrugged the feeling off, pulling out various proteins, vegetables, and bottles from the conservator in a trance. He held a package of raw bantha chunks he had butchered from a whole loin.

As he unwrapped the package and diced the meat for stewing, the feel of slicing the meat triggered a memory. He was 8 years old again, in the muggy kitchen of his Aunt Mala’s during the Life Day holiday. A cooking show host excitedly whipped a pot on a viewscreen by the windows. Mala had her soft paws placed over his tiny hands to guide his slicing. He heard her warble softly crooned directions for cutting the meat just-precisely-so. A drop of liquid appeared on the cutting board. To Kylo’s confusion, it was his own salty tears. He stopped cutting, staring down at the saline drops in a dream-like trance.

Rey returned to the kitchen, confused by what she saw upon entering.

“Hey, are you okay?” She approached Kylo, placing a hand on his shoulder gingerly. “…B-Ben?” The name caught in her throat. She hadn’t called him by that name in over a year.

Kylo suddenly snapped out of his trance. Rey’s light touch, her concerned expression brought him back to the present.

“It’s…can you finish dinner?” He asked quietly. Rey nodded in agreement.

“What do I do?”

“Well, the chopped meat gets fried in the oil for a few minutes until it’s crispy and brown. Then you add the vegetables. When those are soft and almost see through, you add the spices. Let that sit for another minute, then add the liquid. It’s all measured out. I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll be back.” He turned away, wiping the corner of his eyes with his dark sleeve.

Rey watched him leave, flying like a dark shadow up and out of the farmhouse. He had been like this over the past couple of days. She had been like this too after she first joined the Resistance. Sometimes she had moments like what Kylo was going through now. With a shoulder to cry on and a listening ear from mostly Finn, Rose, and Poe she didn’t feel so alone and she had less moments like the one Kylo was having. She knew most lifeforms would say that he didn’t deserve the kind of compassion she received, not after what he had done.

However, there was something she recognized in him- an old, familiar feeling that didn’t have a name. It in was that push to find the very best part out of the old star destroyers while her stomach was roiling in rebellious hunger, her muscles begging her to stop. It in was the feeling of panic ruminating over how long she could stretch out her water supplies when the X’us R’iia would rage on for days. It was in the pride she bit back every single time she wanted to explode at Unkar Plutt over the measly portions given to her for parts that had nearly taken her life. She wondered to herself if all the atrocities he’d commited were like that, too. Maybe that was just him surviving day to day like she had.

 ***

Kylo returned not too shortly after Rey had finished cooking. He walked over to stand next to her while she was stirring the pot. Rey offered him a sip from the wooden cooking spoon with a bit of liquid from the stew. He bent over, looking up at her with empty, dark eyes. He took a sip.

“It’s edible. I’ll get the bread and wine.” Kylo silently ducked in to the pantry.

Rey paused. When did they purchase wine?

He came back out with a stale loaf and a bottle of ruby liquid. “I found it when we were cleaning,” He dusted off the bottle and looked at Rey wryly. ”It’ll go good with the stew. I don’t suppose you’ve had any before?”

Rey audibly scoffed, “I’ll have you know I enjoy a fine beverage every now and then!”

“Whatever swill you’re drinking in the Resistance cantina doesn’t compare to this,” he said, looking down the bottle. He smirked as he felt Rey’s irritation begin to percolate through the Force.

He uncorked the bottle for the wine to settle while they poured the stew over the stale sliced bread.

Rey took both the plates over the small table, when she felt something suddenly go amiss. She looked over her shoulder. Kylo wasn’t anywhere to be seen- nor did she feel him in the force. Just like the training exercise earlier today. She set the plates down, slowing her breath. For the first time since she touched down on Tatooine, she relaxed in to the Force. It felt like diving in to a river of warm water. She closed her eyes and let it envelop her, completely trusting its will. She felt her body move almost on its own, grabbing a wrist that appeared out of nowhere and threw it down to the ground.

Rey’s concentration broke. She was standing over Kylo. He looked up with her with an alien expression to her – a genuine smile.

“You did it!” He exclaimed, laughing. She smiled back at him as he lay on the floor between her legs. She held out a hand and he took it, hopping up to his feet. He poured the wine in to glasses, handing one to Rey.

“I’d say that’s good progress for day,” Rey said, holding her glass up. He raised his glass in turn.

“Indeed, we may yet save the galaxy together. I’ll toast to that.” They clinked their glasses together, taking a sip of wine.

 ***

The pair had retired to the sitting room after dinner to finish the bottle of wine in silence. Rey lay on her stomach reading a book on the sofa, kicking her feet in the air. Kylo sat on the ground, leaning over a sheet of paper with a brush in his hand. Rey reached her hand over to a side table where her glass of wine rested, when all of a sudden the quiet was violated by a foul noise.

A low, rumbling, brraaaaapttt emitted from the direction of Rey. She nonchalantly took a sip of the wine and set it down. Kylo looked up in startled horror up at Rey.

“I believe you’re supposed to excuse yourself,” He said, shocked such a small girl could make such a loud, foul noise.

“For what?” She winced, leaned to her side, and released another trumpet of sound loud enough to shake the floor. She turned back to her book. Kylo’s jaw dropped.

“Are you serious.” He stated in disbelief. Where were her manners?

“Are YOU serious?” She turned around, putting her book down. “It’s completely natural. Best to let it go than hold it in, I say”.

Kylo suddenly wrinkled his nose as the wall of odor hit him, “You sure there’s nothing else you have to let go?”

Rey scrunched her face, forcing out another loud, sonorous, smelly, bbbrRRAAAAPPPTTTT. Kylo grabbed a blanket that had been resting on a chair. “That’s enough of that!” He exclaimed, lunging at her with blanket outstretched. In but a blink of an eye, Rey was gone. Completely disappeared. He looked around with a dumb expression on his face, his massive arms stretched out to the ends of the sofa.

In what seemed like no more than a moment, he felt a tiny hand turn him around and felt Rey’s soft rear land on his cheek. He felt a soft breeze caress him, followed by a foul odor vaguely resembling Bantha Surprise. Rey cackled with glee as she unleashed her foul flatulence on Kylo’s face. Kylo lay there, numb, in shock. Nobody…had ever dared. There was something about her boldness that made something in his loins stir. Rey doubled over in uncontrollable laughter, and stopped when she noticed something about Kylo’s pants. She poked the “pole” holding up the tent that had suddenly formed. Kylo groaned in a way that made her core tighten.

“Do…you like that? This? Really, Ben?” She laughed out in surprise.

She heard that groan again and her core tighten again along with it. He nodded his head in agreement against her rear end. She could feel herself becoming slick with each head movement. She let out a small, short braaaapt against his face. She could feel his head turning, his mouth open in a hole, breathing in deeply. She shivered, letting out a small whine with the sensation of his hot breath against her rear.

“Take off your pants. “He commanded her, muffled against her bottom. Her face skewed in confusion.

“What?”

Kylo took his massive hands and yanked her pants down to her thighs. Rey leaped up in surprise, only to be held down by Kylo’s grip.

Kylo rubbed his face in between her muscular, yet soft buttcheeks. He gripped the sides of her hips as she let out a series of popping toots, breathing in sharply. He moaned in pleasure. Rey almost doubled over in ecstasy in the sound.

Gently, he nudged his tongue at her anus. He lightly swiped his tongue over the opening. He felt Rey’s thighs quiver. He then licked again, hearing her whine above him. There was a pause before he began assaulting her rear with his tongue. He could taste the slippery juices from her pussy mixed in with the salty tang of her skin. He held her firmly in place as she squirmed above him, rocking her hips back in forth.

“Oh kriff Ben, what are you-oh Ben…that’s so good, Beeeeennnnn-OH!” She bit her lips, her eyes cast upward in ecstasy from the oral stimulation on her opening. She had heard of the pilots joke about “eating ass” and had regarded with mild disgust, but now that it was happening to her…

She reached down to touch Kylo’s angry, erect member restrained by his pants. She felt him groan in to her asshole as she began stroking him up and down. Encouraged by this, she continued to rub, faster and with more pressure. Kylo bucked his hips up in to her hands and he became harder and harder until he barked and jerked his hips up. Kylo pushed Rey off his face and down on to the floor, covering the paper he had intended to ink.

“I need you, “ he slurred, his voice thick with lust. Rey looked up at him with a blank stare.

“Please…Rey”. He panted. Rey nodded, kicking her pants from her legs. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling his hard tip against her wet entrance.

“I…have the implant…do you?” She said, guiding his hand to the back of her arm. She had it inserted after arriving at the Resistance at the insistence of Dr. Kalonia and General Leia. They had made a convincing argument – if she wanted a child, she could have it removed at her request whenever she wished, and would be protected from almost all known sexually transmitted diseases in the galaxy.

Kylo panted, guiding her hand to the back of his, “I do”. She nodded, gripping the back of his arm. He lowered his mouth over hers, gently kissing her. He deeped the kiss as he entered her, groaning loudly in pleasure. They clumsily moved their hips together before finding a rhythm. Kylo sat up, watching Rey’s petite breasts jiggle with each thrust. He placed her legs against his torso, watching her face twist in ecstasy as she cried out.

He smirked, reaching between her legs. It wasn’t hard for him to find a swollen piece of flesh that he began stroking in circles. Rey clenched around him, her eyes rolling to the back of her head with a long moan.

“Oh kriffing hells Ben…Yes…in circles, yes…I’m gonna…BEN!” She felt her core tighten and spasm uncontrollably with the explosion of her orgasm. The aftershocks kept coming, crashing over her body in an oxytocin wave. Kylo barked suddenly, withdrawing himself from Rey, cumming in ropes over the paper beneath them. He collapsed over her, holding himself up on his arms.

Rey floated back down to reality, the weight of what they’ve done and where settling on her. Did they just have sex over a piece of calligraphy paper?

She wrapped her arms around him, embracing her tiny, sweaty frame against his massive chest.

“What do you think it says?” Rey gasped, catching her breath.

Kylo looked at her in confusion, then again with realization that he had just come on the calligraphy paper he intended to write on. He let out a small laugh.  
  
“Probably ‘Surprise’”.


End file.
